The Rise of Pallas
by Khalida Jewel
Summary: Colin and Hannah are still trying to seek the camp's acceptance while Julia struggles to fit in at Cabin 6. But when Hannah is captured, the other two must put aside their struggles and their brewing relationship to save her. Sequel to Hail Colin and Hannah, Twins of Artemis. Collab with ImmaHufflepuff.
1. Prologue

**A/N Hello everyone! Khalida Jewel here!**

**This story takes place after Hail Colin and Hannah, twins of Artemis, written by ImmaHufflepuff. You have to read that before you read this, otherwise it'll make no sense. **

**Speaking of ImmaHufflepuff, this story is a collab between us. The Colin POV chapters will be written by him, the Julia POV chapters will be written by me. **

**-Khalida Jewel**

Sure, they went on a quest. It didn't mean they were accepted though.

Children of Artemis? Scandalous. No one could believe that Artemis had broken her vow for a mere mortal. Some people thought it was a fraud, that they were children of Apollo or another god.

Most of the campers treated them normally, but others avoided them like the plague. They understood why, but it didn't make it hurt any less. In a place like Camp Half-Blood, acceptance could mean life or death.

Hannah didn't seem to mind. Actually, it seemed like nothing bothered her. After the quest, she was chipper and full of energy. The hatred didn't seem to bother her the slightest.

Colin was too wrapped up with some other problems.

He blamed himself for her death sometimes, even though he knew it wasn't his fault. But the thoughts still came. If only he had kept a closer eye on her, if only he saw her being taken… it was those thoughts that drove him to near tears.

Aphrodite had told him to woo another girl. But how could he forget Lynsy so quick? She was the only girl that he ever really liked, and she had died by a monster's hand.

Sure, he liked Julia, as far as he knew. But at this point, he wasn't sure if it was genuine or just Aphrodite messing with his emotions.

O*O*O

After they held hands at the lake, Julia was confused about how she felt about Colin. As if she didn't need more confusion in her life.

Sometimes, she felt like being a browned-eyed and brown haired daughter of Athena was a curse. She couldn't care less about the things they liked. Her architectural designs looked more like boxes then a building. Math? Forget it.

They only thing she shared with her half siblings was the spider issue, and they didn't bother Julia half as much as it did with the others. They would flip out whenever a spider was within fifty feet of them. A few of them were known to scream. Julia just stomped on them, then continued what she was doing.

Sometimes, she wondered if staying year round was a good idea. But where else would she go? Her father cared too much about Stacey, his girlfriend (Who Julia personally thought looked like a life size Barbie doll) to care about her. She suspected that was why she sent her to the camp in the first place.

She wasn't sure how she felt about Athena either. She only saw her mother once and that was when she was staying in a hotel, heading to camp with her father. And that was to give her an amethyst earring. When the earring was removed from the backing, it grew into a celestial bronze sword, her most prized possession.

So she stayed at Camp Half-Blood, where she felt like a giraffe among a herd of zebras.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N First chapter! Or second. Bleh, who cares. **

**Khalida Jewel here! ImmaHufflepuff will be writing the next chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**Julia's POV**

There was an audible thwack as Julia smacked her head on wood above her. She groaned quietly as she raised her hand to her throbbing head. Sometimes, she hated being on the bottom bunk. Above her, her half sibling stirred, but didn't wake, despite the chatter in the cabin. Julia breathed a sigh of relief, then got up.

Her half siblings didn't even glance at her as she walked outside, the morning sun warming her face. Book in hand, she headed down to the lake to read.

O*O*O

Her legs dangling in the crystal clear water, Julia turned the page to start the next chapter. The lake was one of Julia's favorite spots, which made some of the campers think she was a daughter of Poseidon. But nope, she was a freakish daughter of Athena. Typical.

She wished the differences were only skin deep, but it went much farther than that. How many times had she argued with her half siblings about a math problem or the way she designed a building? How many times had she joined them when they were researching or planning? How many times had she left the cabin in tears after insult after insult came crashing down on her?

Sometimes, she wondered if she was depressed. She had a good reason to be, didn't she? Her half siblings hated her and her dad had dropped everything to chase after a woman twenty years younger than him. She suspected that was the reason her father brought her up to Camp Half-Blood in the first place. To get rid of her.

O*O*O

_Julia stared at the passing trees as her father drove down the highway. She was scowling at her reflection in the car window as her father glanced at her. _

"_Are you alright?" He asked._

"_Fine." She grumbled. "Just perfect." _

_He sighed. "Julia, this is the best thing for you-" _

"_Right." She snapped. "Because I'd totally want to spend my summer at a stupid camp instead of being at home with my friends." _

"_When have you had any friends?" he said. _

_Julia continued to stare at the window, hoping he didn't see her expression. His tone implied he was teasing, but it was an insult in disguise. It was heard to believe that the man in front of her used to be kind and caring. Her father would have never said something like that a couple of years ago. But he had changed. _

_It was true though. At school, she was an outcast. At school she was ignored and never spoken to. They acted like she didn't exist. Even the teachers didn't seem to like her. _

"_It's for people like you." He said after a few minutes. _

"_People who have been left by their mothers who didn't want to deal with a baby and their fathers who are too busy chasing woman half their age? Sounds like tons of fun." Julia replied, sarcasm dripping in her voice. _

"_Julia, be quiet." Her father said. "Stacey is a wonderful woman-" _

"_She's a dramatic, lying-"Julia started. _

"_Julia, be quiet." He hissed. "I don't want to hear another word from you. I don't care if you don't like it, you are going to this camp, even if I have to drag you there." _

"_Doesn't mean I have to like it." Julia muttered, too soft for her father to hear. _

O*O*O

Julia sighed as she remembered those moments a few years ago. Her father dropped her off without a word and sped off. Not once did he bother telling her what Camp Half-Blood actually was. Holly had to tell her that. They had met on Julia's very first day and was Julia's best friend from the start.

She was one of the reasons she never went home.

She hadn't seen her father in over two years and that suited her just fine. The last she heard, she had married his Barbie doll girlfriend. Of course, she wasn't invited. Not that she would show up anyway.

She had reasons for hating Stacey. She was always sugary sweet around her father, but the claws would come out when her father left and began tearing Julia's self esteem to shreds. She mocked her intelligence, her looks, even how she talked. She never laid a hand on Julia, but she didn't need to. Her words hurt her much more then punches or kicks could ever do.

"You know, you really need to do something with your hair." A voice said behind her.

"_Stacey!_" Julia though as she jerked her head around, book in hand, ready to strike.

"Geez Julia!" Holly replied. "Have mercy!"

Julia sighed and let her arm fall to her side. "Sorry." She said. "Distracted."

"Aren't you always?" Holly said, sitting next to her. "What plan are you coming up with now?"

Julia rolled her eyes. "Does a plan to push you into the lake count?" she asked.

"Someone's surly!" Holly laughed. "Lemme guess. You asked Colin out and he rejected you?"

"What?! No!" Julia said, hoping that she wasn't blushing.

"Girl, I know you like him." Holly said in a singsong voice. "Spill."

"Holly, there isn't anything to tell." Julia replied. "I have no idea if he likes me."

"Julia, he really likes you. Hello, listen to the daughter of Aphrodite here! He's just shy…"

"It would be much nicer if he would just tell me how you felt." Julia grumbled.

"True love will be worth it child." Holly said.

"Holly, come on. We held hands ONCE-"

"YOU HELD HANDS?!" Holly squealed.

"_Great._" Julia thought.

"I knew it! He likes you! YES! Victory for Holly!" she said.

Julia started laughing as Holly began babbling about true love, weddings, and other things. By the time Holly finished with her ramble, she was rolling on the grass, laughing her head off.

"Do not dismiss my dreams child." Holly said, trying to sound dangerous, but failing miserably.

"You are ridiculous." Julia said, gasping for air.

"I'm talented." Holly replied.

"Let's go with that."

Holly ignored her. "So you like Colin. We must find a way to impress him so you can go out with him!"

"Holly, I never said I liked him-"Julia said.

"You held hands. That's good enough for me." Holly said, cutting her off. "Now, come to my cabin." She said, grabbing Julia's wrist and dragged her towards the Aphrodite cabin.

"I don't think I have a choice." Julia said.

O*O*O

About a half hour later, Julia looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair had been shoved into a messy braid and sprayed with hairspray. Her eyelids were covered in a light dusting of purple eye shadow and her cheeks had a touch of blush. Her lips were coated with a soft link lipstick. On top of that, she was wearing a purple tank top and jean shorts.

"Holly, I look like a clown." Julia said, reaching for a towel. Holly slapped her hand away.

"Don't you dare." Holly growled. "You look stunning." She glanced out the window. "Perfect! He's passing the cabin now."

"What?!" Julia said.

Julia's brain was just beginning to register the events when Holly shoved her out the door.

Right into Colin.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! This chapter is written by ImmaHufflepuff. (Me). Sorry it took so long to write. I'm lazy. OH WELL. The next chapter will be written by Khalida Jewel in Julia's POV. This will probably be a short chapter. As I said, I'm lazy. ANYWAY, LET THE STORY CONTINUE.**

**Colin's POV**

Oh, the joys of being a Demigod. Not. There were relationship problems. Terrifying dreams. And the one girl you had a crush one lying lifeless in front you.

Colin awoke in the Artemis Cabin, absolutely exhausted. He had woken up considerably earlier (By about ten minutes, mind you). Hannah was not in the cabin. Colin expected her to be at the Dining Pavilion.

The reasoning for Colin waking up earlier, was that he could not bear to have the same dream over and over again any longer.

Throughout the whole night, he had a terrifying nightmare that made him shudder and thrash.

Although Colin couldn't see anything in his dream (Just pitch darkness), the sounds were horrible.

It started with a familiar female's scream. Loud and agonizing. Then, a unfamiliar voice laughed and yelled in a deep, strong way, "Struggling won't help!"

Colin shuddered once more as he walked out of the Cabin. Not paying attention to anything, his mind began to wonder.

He had tried and tried to place a name on the female that screamed, but he couldn't just put a name on it.

Last night he had thought it may have been Lynsy, she must've screamed when she was killed by the Cyclops, right? But later he told himself it was stupid, he would have recognized the Cyclops's voice.

As Colin was walking, he bumped into someone, pulling him out of his own world and back into reality.

His eyes widened as he saw the girl in front of him. Was that... Julia? Why was she wearing makeup?! Colin's expression was at a mixture of shock and... more shock.

"Uh... Hey, Julia..." Colin said, though not looking in her eyes. He glanced around.

_Why must every girl wear makeup?! _Colin thought bitterly. He despised makeup. Girls looked completely fine without it, better actually in his opinion.

Still not looking directly into her eyes, Colin said, "I better be going to the Dining Pavilion. Hannah is probably waiting for me there." And with that sentence over, said slightly bitterly and full of regret, he walked off. He walked straight to the Dining Pavilion, taking his seat at the Artemis table.

What Colin didn't notice, however, was that Hannah was not at the Artemis table, not sitting directly in front of him like she did every day.

He was lost in his own world of thought. Memories of the agonizing scream and images of Julia wearing makeup swam through his mind.

Trying to balance every thought of his, his inner voice sounded somewhere along the lines of this: _She was wearing makeup! I wonder who that scream was from... Maybe I shouldn't have been so rude to her... That voice in the dream sounded somewhat powerful and terrifying... I wonder what Julia is thinking... Julia... dream... dream... Julia..._

He shook his head, trying to rid these confusing thoughts from his mind.

Not even eating breakfast, he stood up and left the Pavilion. Making his way to the woods.

Dryads were in the woods, and Colin felt the need to relax and just joke around with some nymphs, so he walked into a clearing and spoke in Greek, "Ο γιος του Artemis σας καλεί ..."

Almost immediately a dozen Dryads melted from their trees. One with light brown hair and skin with a sickly shade of green smiled at Colin and spoke, "Hi. I'm Maple." she then began to introduce the rest of them, some with bizarre names like Chlorophyll, others with simple tree names like Evergreen.

Colin smiled and nodded, "I'm Colin, a son of Artemis."

One of the Dryads named Ivy said loudly, "Artemis? Impossible. She would never have children..."

Colin laughed, "When's the last time you've been in the camp? Me and my sister have been here for about 2 months. We were the main source of camp gossip for the first few weeks."

Ivy blushed a green shade, "Oh. I don't usually go into camp. The satyrs creep me out..."

The rest of the Dryads nodded in agreement. Colin laughed, "I guess they can be a bit overwhelming..."

Chlorophyll shook her head, "No, no. Satyrs are in _love_ with the Dryads."

The Dryads shuddered while Colin chuckled.

The rest of the day went all like this. Colin just conversing with the Dryads. Not even caring about the daily training, not caring about lunch, the dream completely pushed from his mind.

The nest time Colin looked at the sky, the sun was just starting to set. "Well, I best be going now, thanks for talking to me, everyone."

Maple smiled, "No problem, Colin. Come back anytime."

And with that, the Dryads melted back into their trees, leaving nothing but a few rustling leaves.

Colin walked back to the cabin, ignoring the many campers trying to talk to him while they made their way to the camp fire.

He spotted Julia amongst the crowd, the makeup gone from her face, but yet he still had no desire to speak to her.

Colin walked right into his cabin and laid on his bunk, letting his eyes slip out of focus, and his body slowly going to sleep in a hopefully peaceful night.

**A/N: Well here it is! Second chapter! Colin's POV! Written by me, ImmaHufflepuff. Khalida Jewel will write the next chapter. Once again, I appologize for so long for an update.**


End file.
